


Fate got a weird sense of humor

by Finerafin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dragon AU, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, why is this not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: Florida is a dragon. Sarge is a dragon hunter. This is how they meet. (What could possibly go wrong?)
Relationships: Butch Flowers | Agent Florida/Sarge
Kudos: 6





	Fate got a weird sense of humor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxpaiscia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpaiscia/gifts).



> Asdfljhasdfklj I’m sorry this is so late.  
> Funny Story: When @sxpaiscia and I signed up for the Valentine's @rvbgiftexchange we joked that we would get each other which might definitely be the reason I screamed when I got her.  
> Anyway that's not exactly what she wanted but I'm like 98 % sure she'll like this anyway.  
> There's also possible futher chapters to come (if I ever manage to finsih them, that's it.)  
> As always English is not my first language, so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me.

The storm clouds on the horizon had come close faster than Sarge had expected and now he slid down the path towards the next tavern. He had hoped he would reach it before the pouring rain started and turned everything into mud but he had been running low on luck for the past few weeks so he wasn’t surprised.

Finally reaching the tavern, he pushed open the heavy door and had it nearly pulled out of his hand by the wind. Cursing, he finally managed to shut the door and was about to take his muddy boots off when he noticed that no one would probably notice if he tracked a bit more mud in, the floor already looked like a puddle. Oh well.

He took a free spot somewhat secluded, ordered a beer and some food and got lost in his thoughts a bit, reflecting the past week. He was a dragon slayer and business was usually slow, but now it was slower than ever with no dragon in sight for weeks. 

Absentmindedly he watched the door and the tavern fill with more and more people. No wonder, it was the only place to seek shelter at for kilometers.

Sarge had ordered another beer and contemplated if he should take a room to stay the night or just wait out the storm when his attention was drawn to the tall man that entered and took a quick look around pushing the hood of his cloak back. His gaze met Sarge’s and he looked away at the table immediately, his cheeks burning a bit. Damn, what was happening? He wasn’t one to blush easily usually! Especially not when he made eye contact with someone. 

He startled when suddenly someone asked: “Is this seat taken?” And looked up at the man who had just entered, patiently waiting for an answer with a smile.

“Uuuh.” Great job, Sarge! “No,” he finally managed to say and watched the man take a seat. Did he imagine this or did the space become just a tiny bit warmer?

“Hell of a weather out there, huh,” the man said, pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

“Mmh,” Sarge said, trying to get his blush under control. What was wrong with him?? 

For a moment the man was distracted by ordering food but he immediately turned his attention back to Sarge, still wearing that damn nice smile.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Sarge.”

He cocked his head. “Only Sarge? Are you military?”

“No.”

“Oh well. I’m Butch, but you can call me Florida if we’re sticking to code names!”

“It’s not a code name.”

“Oh?” he sounded interested but when Sarge didn’t provide an answer, he shrugged. “So what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a dragon slayer.” Was the light playing tricks or had Florida just flinched?

“Oh. That’s … nice. Are you … successful?”

“Yes, til now I have killed every dragon I’ve hunted!” Sarge said proudly. “Those damn monsters never managed to kill me.”

“Interesting,” Florida muttered then his smile was back. “That sounds great.”

“Mmh, business these days is kinda slow,” Sarge said “But those darn dragons can’t hide forever!”

Florida chucked and Sarge glared at him. This wasn’t funny! This was serious! Florida must have noticed it because he tried to hide his smile. 

Sarge was about to say something when a loud thunder made both of them jump a bit.

“Seems like the storm is getting worse,” Florida said. “Guess I’ll be staying the night.”

“Same,” Sarge mumbled and watched the other man get up. He had hoped that he didn’t have to stay and spend even more money but with the weather turning against him it was his only option.

When Florida came back Sarge was about to get up to ask for a room too when the other one stopped him. “”I have good news and bad news.”

“So?” He didn’t even know this guy. Why was he treating him like a friend?

“The good news: I got a room. The bad news: It was the last one.”

Sarge blinked at him. “What?”

“THe other good news, I’m not aversed to sharing!” 

Sarge scoffed and got up. Last room, pfft. He would just have to work his charme!

Unfortunately for him, it didn’t work. And between sleeping on the floor - with all the mud in here he could just sleep outside and save some money - and sharing a room with this guy, the “sharing a room” sounded a lot better.

At least til they entered the room  _ and there was only one bed. _

Florida cleared his throat and looked around the small room. 

“I can take the floor?” he offered, dropping his bag beside the door.

“No, uh, I’m gonna sleep on the floor, you paid for that room.”

“You sure? You can have the bed, it’s okay, really.”

“No,” Sarge insisted. “No, I'm fine on the floor, I’m used to it!”

Florida finally gave in and moved over to the bed, And Sarge, who was about to get settled somewhere in a nice cozy corner, with his bag as a pillow and no blanket, got distracted when Florida started taking off his shirt.

It wasn’t that he hadn‘t seen people take off their shirts, but the fact that his brain had apparently decided they had to have a crush on that guy. And that they should enjoy this show. Which Sarge couldn’t say much against, really, the view was too good. Florida had lean muscles - and the way he moved was just really hot in Sarge’s eyes. 

Unfortunately, was that guy also very perceptive.

“Enjoying the view?” he asked with a grin. Sarge blushed and looked away, stammering something while kicking his back in the corner. Yes, he would definitely take the corner farthest away.

Florida chuckled silently but then sighed.

“I can’t let you sleep on the floor.”

“No, it’s fine, rally,” Sarge said, not turning around because he could feel that his cheeks were still burning.

“It’s not fine!” Florida insisted. He reached out to grab Sarge’s hand and pull him towards the bed, but he didn’t expect Sarge to instinctively lash out. He immediately pulled away afterwards, but a new tension was still there.

“Sorry,” Florida and Sarge said at the same time and then both had to smile a bit.

“Okay, this is no use,” Florida finally sighed. “If we can’t agree who of us sleeps on the floor then we will both sleep on the floor.”

“For a second I was convinced you would say we should share the bed,” Sarge said with a laugh.

“Oh. Yeah, we could do that too.” The two men looked at each other.

“I was joki-“ Sarge said.

“No, we totally do this now.” Before Sarge knew Florida had grabbed his hand again – this time without getting hurt – and had pushed him onto the bed. Sarge huffed frustrated and rolled over, sitting up on the other side of the bed. He had to admit that that guy, no matter what he had done until now, was still pretty respectful – he stood at the side of the bed, waiting for Sarge’s response.

Sarge sighed. "Fine," he grumbled and stretched out on his side. “But only because you forced me to!”

“I can live with that,” Florida said with a smile and a shrug and took his side. They both got settled and Floria turned off the light. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

In the morning, Sarge woke up warm and comfortable to the light of the morning sun illuminating the room. He yawned and sleepily blinked, then decided to snuggle down again and sleep for five more minutes. He sighed contentedly and pulled his partner closer to him. And then froze. And slowly pulled away. What? 

His brain needed a second to catch on to the fact that apparently, while sharing a bed with a stranger - a hot stranger albeit- he had somehow snuggled up to said stranger and enjoyed it? Not that he minded so much - but he kinda did. He didn’t even know that guy, but was snuggling with him? Nu-uh. That’s not something Sarge did.

He pulled away, careful not to wake the other one up. Silently he gathered all his stuff and snuck out of the room, all while asking himself what he had gotten himself into - the worst thing was that he  _ liked _ that guy too. Ditching a one-night stand was easy, he mostly didn’ have any feelings for them. But now he was sure that with leaving, he was making a mistake and would regret it later. Still, he pushed that feeling aside, stepping out of the door into the crisp morning air. He would get over this, he was sure.

A few months later, Sarge was just returning from his last successful dragon hunt - the sixth this month, luck had been really on his side recently, after he got an information guy who he had never met but who somehow always delivered precise information and didn’t even charge for them - but it was getting dark and he decided to make a stop in a little village and stay the night since the weather seemed to get worse and he didn’t want to be surprised by a thunderstorm.

But when he stepped into the tavern he kinda wished he hadn’t stopped. At a table sat - Florida, still oblivious to Sarge. He could just turn and leave - but before he had finished his thoughts, he had already walked over. Great. Thanks, brain.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked and watched Florida’s face light up with a smile.   
“Hey there! How have you been?” And Sarge had to smile back. Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> Do not repost this work anywhere.


End file.
